golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
LORND BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Approximate height 1.95.Date of birth. (Supposed) ... 1970 ... February 16. Planet Alliance place. Brown hair, brown eyes Extraterrestrial Nationality. New Vegeta Lornd Deveget is an OC character of my fics. He is the son of King Dronaos and Queen Alisán. He has a younger brother, Asthel best known for [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/ROY_BIO_ENGLISH Roy.] He is the king of the Saiyans of New Vegeta. Little is known of its origin during "previous humanity" as that era is sometimes called. When he returns to life, he appears in search of his brother Asthel whom he swore to help. He makes contact with Landar who updates him on what happened Historia en GW Némesis Story He doesn´t appear nor he is mentioned Historia en Sailor Moon R Story He does not exist, since it is not a character from the Sailor Moon universe Historia en Dragon Ball Story He does not exist because it is not a character in the Dragon Ball universe. Historia en GWA Alfa. Story He doesn´t appear nor he is mentioned Moments after the end of GWA and before GWB After training with some mythical ancestors of his, Lornd travels around the universe in search of his younger brother. He will run into the space tyrant Gralas and get him to hire him by posing as a mercenary. In this way he can go to Earth, with the excuse of recognizing the land for his conquest. There he will finally find his brother, but he will also meet the sailors, especially Sailor Pluto, (Setsuna) with whom he will not have a very friendly start. Then they will get closer until they fall in love. All of that is told in a parallel story. The threat of the comet, where, in addition, he will eventually help his reunited brother Asthel (who is none other than Roy) and his friends to prevent a huge asteroid sent by Gralas from destroying the Earth GWHC02 [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gw-b.html Historia en GWB Beta] He is named and appears very occasionally on Earth, with his wife Setsuna. Your relationship with it will be told in other parallel stories. In the end they will get married and have three children, Eron (male), Seren (female) and Bralen (male). [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwg.html Historia en GWG Gamma]' Story' He is mentioned by Doran Derail. The son of Calix and Seira. His two main advisors. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwd.html Historia en GWD Delta]' Story ' He does not appear or is mentioned, except once by his nephew Leva'''l. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com.es/2016/12/gwdn.html '''Historia en GWDN Destination Nature]' Story' Kiros Derail mentions him and remembers having conversations with him. Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature He appears in some specific moments, especially at the end. [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwe.html Historia en GWT Trascendencia] He appears in some specific moments, especially at the end. Curiosidades del personaje: Despite his appearance of brute and his over acting sometimes in this regard, Lornd is very intelligent, excellent chess player and very difficult to deceive. See right away through Usagi Tsukino's feigned awkwardness that she is actually the powerful Queen Serenity. And from the beginning he seems to realize the great interest that the sovereign has in joining him with Setsuna. Of course, that will not be a problem when he falls in love with the princess of Pluto. As he tells Setsuna his name Lornd means (great Lord) in the Saiyan language. Versión en español Ir a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Golden_Warrior_Wiki Inicio] Back to Start Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Personajes_Principales personajes principales] Go back to Main Characters Volver a [http://es.golden-warrior.wikia.com/wiki/Primera_Generaci%C3%B3n Primera generación] Go back to First Generation